


Loki Laufeyson: Slayer of Bitches

by Zerer



Series: high school 'verse [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki, Female Loki, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Slays, Sassy Loki, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Flirts, Tony Fucking Stark, Tony is an emotionally repressed puppy, What Have I Done, amirite ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki absolutely slays and Tony is an emotionally repressed puppy that can't deal with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Laufeyson: Slayer of Bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/gifts).



> amirite ladies (and gentlemen)  
> so here is the next instalment of the sucky high school (or as I like to call it sigh school) 'verse.  
> this one is purely sassy loki.  
> I've recently been dealing with a dickhead who won't leave me alone, so I may or may not have vented through loki haha  
> pls enjoy  
> thnks bae

With a sigh, Loki snapped her gum and narrowed her eyes at the teacher when they gave her a dirty look. Out of all her classes this was one of the worst, simply because of the seating plan.

A note hit her desk and she put her pen down and opened it.

“Do you like me? Yes or yes. Please circle which one applies.” 

She grimaced and picked up her pen again and added a new option, “Please fuck off.” 

She circled it and underlined it several times before crumpling the paper in a ball and throwing it at Tony Stark. It hit him on the temple and she resisted the urge to whoop. He opened it quickly and frowned, looking at her.

“That’s not very nice.” He whispered and she shrugged, picking up her pen and twirling it between her fingers.

“I broke your nose a week ago. I would’ve thought you’d have figured out how nice I am by now.” She said back, quietly. The teacher turned around and gave Loki another ‘Look’.

“I assume by the amount of talking that we’re all done.” She said loudly, looking at Loki, who gave her a fake smile.

The class mumbled and Tony Stark threw another note at Loki. 

“Can I at least take you on a date?”

“When hell freezes over.”

 

She tossed it back across the row and wrinkled her nose at the teacher’s words.

“The reason Christians believe it is wrong to kill humans is… Bruce?”

Loki turned to look at the small boy behind her with wild curly hair.

“God created people in his visage. It would be like killing God.” He said softly and the teacher nodded.

“Correct. Christians believe that there is a little bit of God in everyone.” 

“And a lot of God in me.” Loki said under her breath. Tony looked over and grinned at her comment. She just sighed and snapped her gum again, obnoxiously loud.

The bell rang a few minutes later and she practically flew out the class room, skidding on the slippery floor in her red Converse.

“Loki! Hey wait up!” 

She considered ignoring him and running off to meet Steve at the library, but then again, her best friend was so engrossed in his crush that he barely even noticed her anymore. If there was one thing Loki couldn’t deal with was not being noticed. She craved attention, no matter how much she hated it from Tony Fucking Stark.

She slowed down and turned around, allowing Tony to catch up. He didn’t try to wrap an arm around her this time but simply fell into step with her.

She stopped at her locker and shoved some textbooks in there gracelessly, all while he stood there, kinda creepily.

“What?” She snapped, sensing his stare.

“Oh, it’s just, you’ve got some cool photos in your locker.” 

She turned to see him scuff the floor with his blue Converse.

“Oh.” She had been expecting a sexual comment about her ass and didn’t know exactly how to respond to a compliment, she had millions of comebacks for when he made inappropriate comments but none whatsoever for nice ones, “Thanks… I guess.”

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Tony having to look up due to Loki being an inch taller from her recent growth spurt.

 

“Um…” He started and she resisted the urge to sigh loudly, “I know I’m kind of obnoxious and really loud and rude and-“

“Are you just going to tell me what I already know or are you going to actually make a point?” 

“You are amazing. That’s my point. And I’m a dick and I harass you but I just wanted you to know I really do like you. I’m sorry if I’m too over-bearing it’s just…” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

“I don’t really know what to do with myself when you’re around because you’re so amazing and wonderful and I guess I just act extra rude and I think I’m trying to say sorry but instead I’m just rambling and-“

 

Loki raised one delicate eyebrow and held her hand up.

“Let me stop you where you are. If you ‘really do like’ me then why don’t you pull your fucking head out of your ass and grow up.” She snapped and he flinched slightly, but Loki had been bottling up this rant for a special occasion and this was it. 

“This isn’t preschool anymore, where the little boy runs around pulling the girl’s pigtails because he likes her. I’m eighteen this year Tony, eighteen.” She stressed her point by gesturing wildly with her hands. 

“That means I’m not a little girl anymore and when I go crying home to mommy because a boy has been pulling on my hair and making invasive comments, she isn’t going to turn around and tell me that you like me, in fact she’ll tell me to defend myself because maybe it was okay when I was five and the little boy didn’t know what a crush was; but now it’s the sign of a stalker or an abuser.” Loki snapped her gum and gave him a killer glare when he opened his mouth.

“I am not done talking, Stark!” He shut his mouth quickly.

“So if you ever want to have a chance with me I suggest you stop being a dick and start acting like you actually care about me, which you ‘supposedly do’.” She threw up air quotes and rolled her eyes.

“Not every girl wants to fall down at your feet and worship you, some girls, like me, have standards. I don’t do jerks, and I won’t do you until you grow the hell up and realise that yelling across the hall to me, telling me that my ass looks great in my jeans or touching me without my permission will never, ever make me want you.” She hissed loudly, not even caring about the amount of people who had stopped doing what they were doing and started watching them.  
Someone even had a phone in their hand, recording. She slammed her locker shut and gave him a meaningful look.

“We’ll fucking talk about this when you’ve changed your approach to women.”

She then spun around and strutted off, ignoring the people screaming out “Oh, burn!” and “Fucking slayed where he stood!”

 

‘That’s right,’ She thought with a weird sense of triumph, ‘Loki Laufeyson, slayer of bitches, taker of no prisoners.’

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life


End file.
